Bound and Gagged
by Today's The Day
Summary: Chad walks into Sonny's dressing room after Dakota bounds and gags her. He takes advantage of the situation. Sonny and Chad. One-shot. Review!


**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. 'Cept my iPod :D

Bound and Gagged

You're forced to stand up right, the hard pink mannequin digging into your back. A brightly colored handkerchief muffles your desperate cries for help. And while you're standing there, bound and gagged, you can't help but think how incredibly _stupid_ you were to have been caught by the little spawn. The rope that's tied around your chest is tight, not to mention how painful the rope wrapped around your wrists are. The harsh material cuts into your arms, causing them to slightly throb.

The handkerchief is also wound around tightly. It not only muffles your shouts, but your breathing too. So you learn to inhale through your nose slowly, calming yourself down so you can think of a way out of this crappy situation.

During all this, you can't help but regret wearing high-heeled boots - today of _all _days to wear the most uncomfortable shoes alive. And the only reason you had decided to wear the torture devices for your feet was because you subconsciously wanted to impress a certain three-named jerk. You don't know why and you definitely can _not_ explain your reasoning. You just know that the regular, navy blue sneakers you had planned to sport would not go as well with the outfit you had intended.

You try to work your hands together and loosen the ropes but the little She-Devil must have gone to a sailor's camp where they only learned how to do Taut Line Hitch.

Growing weary of trying to escape, you stop. Accepting your fate, you slump a little and close your eyes. _Tawni should be coming any minute_, you think hopefully to yourself. _They'll have to notice I'm missing. There's no way that they could totally miss an entire person._

You mumble aloud, "Someone find me," still muffled by the cloth. So it came out more like: 'Mmmone mmnd mmf." You sigh. _Please_. Your head droops to the side; you're tired of struggling against the restraints.

And then you hear it. The impatient knock on the door. _Tawni! _you think, happily. "Mmmni!" You start wiggling again, new hope blossoming within you. Freedom is so close!

Again the knock comes, this time more hurried. _Just open the damn door!_ you want to scream. _This is your dressing room, too! Just open the door and rescue me already! _And again you give a desperate, muffled cry: "Mmmg!"

This time, after the third round of knocking, the door just slams open. You hear a slow footstep and your heart is pounding. _Finally, hurry up and look around the corner and find me, Tawni! _You can hear another careful thud of a shoe hitting the ground. _What is taking you so long?_ Summoning your strength, you give it your all when you shout, "I'm right here!" although it comes out like: "Mm Mmft Mmer!"

Almost immediately the footsteps quicken and a person you don't expect turns the corner and stares in shock at you.

"Sonny?"

"Mmfd?"

"Sonny, what happened?" Confusion marrs his good looks. He walks over to you and pulls down the handkerchief. "Are you alright?" Sucking in a deep breath of air, you gratefully nod.

"Thank you."

"What happened?"

"None of your business."

He narrows his eyes and looks suspiciously at you. "Is this some part of a big joke? Am I going to be pummeled with water balloons the minute I turn around?"

You sigh and roll your eyes. "Uh, no. But that's some active imagination you have."

He nods curtly. "Thanks."

"Will you untie me please?" you ask.

"Not until you tell me what happened." He strolls over to the lounge chair behind you and sits himself down. "You may begin."

"I'm not telling you anything!" you shout, outraged. "Just untie these knots and we'll call it a day."

"Nope."

"Chad!"

"Yes, Sonny?" he replies, indignantly. And although your back is turned to him, you can guess from the smarmy way he said it that he has a huge smirk plastered all over his pretty-boy face.

"Untie me." He shifts behind you, and you groan out loud. "Just do it."

"Tell me what happened," he says stubbornly. "Then I'll untie you. It's not such an outrageous request."

You consider telling him for a moment. But then that would mean that you'd have to admit that you were outsmarted by a nine year old princess of Hell. You know he'd never let you live it down, so you nurse your pride and back-track. "I don't know what happened," you lie. _Wow, how clever are you?_

"So you're telling me you just randomly found yourself tied to a mannequin with a gag in your mouth?" he asked, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

You hesitate. _Of course that's not what happened. But I sure as hell am not going to tell you the truth._ "Yes."

"You're kidding me, right?"

_Little Miss Satan did it!_ "No."

"Well, you know I don't believe you, right?"

_It would be kind of pathetic if you did._ "Yes."

"...So tell me the truth."

Groaning, you sigh. "Chad, please. Just untie me, okay? Please? The rope is digging into my wrist. I'm tired, just untie me."

"Say please."

You glare at him. "I just _did_, you moron."

He clucks his tongue warningly at you and moves behind you. He must have stood up, because now he's walking lazily in front of you. He eyes you tauntingly and says, "Calling me a moron won't help your case."

"Oh pardon me. I meant to say you _genius, _you _future Mother Theresa_, you _Saint_, you-"

"Sonny, I understand that you love me and all, but you don't have to go _that_ far."

"I do _not_ love you!" you shout almost a little _too_ quickly. "In fact, I hate you!" He takes a step in, closing the distance between you two. Your heart quickens, and your palms begin to sweat.

"Do you Sonny, do you _really_?" His hot breath reaches your cheek and you blush.

_Damn him_. "Y-Yes, I do."

"Well, if you hate me then I have nothing to lose right?" He smiles charmingly at you. It's your turn to be the confused one.

"What?"

"I can do anything I want right now, because you can't hate me any more than you already do, correct?" he clarifies.

You frown. "If you look at it that way...then I guess so. Sure?"

"Okay, good." He takes a step closer and he's literally standing right in your face. He lifts a hand up and brushes a stray lock of hair off your face. Again, you blush a deep red. The place where his fingers connected with your forehead tingles. Nervously, you bite your lip to prevent yourself from actually _smiling_. Because an (un)pleasant urge to kiss the jerk is building up and consuming you. You turn your head to the side, looking away from him.

"What are you trying to do?" you mumble, looking anywhere but at him.

He softly takes your head in his hands and make you look him directly in the eyes. He ignores what you just said and continues on with whatever is going on in that complicated mess he called a brain. "So...if I were to let's say...do this," he started, and gently lowered his head to where his lips hover just centimeters above yours. Your heart is beating against your chest, and you lose yourself in his clear blue eyes.

The rope and mannequin prevent you from just reaching up and kissing him, so you wait for him to lean in closer. He's barely a centimeter away from your lips now, and you want to cry out, "Just kiss me already!" but you don't, because then he'd know that you actually give a crap about him. You wait for what seems like an eternity, and letting out a soft sigh you give up. _If he was going to kiss me, he'd have already done it_.

"Chad, just untie-" And _finally_ he decides to move his slow lips and press them against yours. You can't help but smile into the kiss, feeling his soft lips against yours. The tender feeling of him caressing you sends butterflies through your stomach. He runs his hands down from your head and they settle firmly on your waist.

The pain of the tight ropes doesn't even matter now. All of your worries seem to melt away as he kisses you and you close your eyes, relishing the moment. All too quickly he breaks away, his cheeks flushed. _He looks cute when he's embarrassed_, you think.

"So uh...you don't hate me any more than you already do, right?" he asks hopefully.

_Hell no!_ _In fact, I may actually _like_ you!_ "N-Nah," you stutter. _Smooth, Sonny. Real smooth. I'm so articulate that I amaze myself sometimes.  
_

"Okay good. I'm going to go before this gets any more awkward than it already is," he states. "But first," he starts. He walks right up to you and re-sets the handerchief over your mouth. You shriek angrily at him. "Chad!" but now it only sounds like, "Mmfd!"

"I know I know. I leave you speechless sometimes. It's alright. I understand." He begins to walk away and then stops. "Oh right." He returns back to where he was previously standing. "I meant to come by and say that we should hang out some time. But since I can see that you're tied up, I'll come back at a better time." He winks slyly at you.

"Mmfd!"

"I know, you can't stop saying my name," he smirks. And suddenly he bends down and gives you a quick peck on the cheek. "Until next time, m'dear!"

"Mmfd!"

He smiles once again and with that, he leaves.

* * *

**A/N:** Hey guys. I haven't seen too many fanfictions out there that have incorporated this episode into them. I really liked the idea of something happening with Chad and Sonny while Sonny was bound and gagged by Dakota. I thought it could make and interesting storyline, so tell me what you think! _**Review and subscribe if you liked this!**_


End file.
